gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Websites in GTA IV
This is a list of in-game websites accessible on the Internet in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned, and The Ballad of Gay Tony. These are not real websites but most of the domains are owned by Rockstar Games and redirects to the official GTA IV website in real life. The following links should not lead to the actual websites, but Wikipedia articles on that topic. Interactive sites Gameplay-effecting sites The most important websites in the game consist of emails (used during main and side missions from time to time) and online dating (where Niko can meet three possible girlfriends). *'eyefind.info' (Yahoo!) - Niko's email and homepage. **'mail.eyefind.info' (Yahoo! Mail) - Read and reply to emails *'craplist.net' (Craigslist) - Classified ads website. It is interactive only in the sense that if the player responds to Alexandra Chilton's post, she will begin dating Niko *'littlelacysurprisepageant.com' - An apparent child pornography website taken over by LCPD as a sting operation, the player attains a 5-star wanted level if accessed *'love-meet.net' (Match.com or eHarmony) - Interactive dating website *'vipluxuryringtones.com' (Jamster)- Buy ringtones and screensavers News sources and other useful information The game's traditional news websites (discounting LCPD's website and the secret blog) actually change as the story progresses, many of their news articles documenting missions Niko does in the game. *'libertycitypolice.com' - Website of the LCPD, also has online access to the criminal database *'libertytreeonline.com' (New York Times) - Moderate (slightly right wing), with Liberty Tree *'our-own-reality.com' (TMZ.com) - Celebrity news *'publiclibertyonline.com' - Left wing, with PLR *'weazelnews.com' (Fox News) - Right wing, with Weazel News *'whattheydonotwantyoutoknow.com' - a conspiracy blog that lists the cell phone cheats Other sites Social networking and media hosting Niko is unable to use social networking sites, only communicating through his standard email. These are mostly meant as comedy pieces, but surfing them carefully enough reveals information about two characters Niko eventually meets, Eddie Low and Alexandra Chilton. *'a-thousand-words.net' (Photobucket or Flickr) - Photo hosting and sharing website *'blogsnobs.org' (Blogger, aka Blogspot) - Blog publishing website *'electrictit.com' (YouTube) - Video streaming website *'friendswithoutfaces.net' - (Facebook) - Social networking site for Pen pals *'hornyhighschoolreunions.com' (Classmates.com) - Meet old classmates (using extreme sexual innuendo). *'lootandwank.com' (Runescape) - Website for the Loot and Wank computer game *'myonlineme.com' (Second Life or Zwinky) - Virtual world website, using avatars *'myroomonline.net' (MySpace) - Social networking site *'shitster.de' (Napster) - Peer-to-Peer music sharing site Online shopping websites Niko is unable to shop online, with the tiny exception of the mission I'll Take Her, in which Niko simply collects a phone number from Auto Eroticar's site to communicate with the seller (and, having only set a trap for her, abandons the car he was supposedly going to buy). *'autoeroticar.com' (DuPont Registry) - Website of the Auto Eroticar dealership *'designerslave.com' - Website selling (possibly knocked-off) designer clothes and accessories at discount prices *'flyhighpizzapie.com' - Pizzeria with cannabis references *'homeworkfriend.org' (Student of Fortune) - Website offering plagiarism services *'leftover-vacations.com' (Orbitz or Priceline) - Travel website offering vacation "deals" *'outdatedtastes.com' - Website selling vintage clothing *'poker-in-the-rear.com' (PokerStars)- Online gambling in poker games *'pointclickshipabitch.com' - Mail-order bride website Company and other professional websites *'area53site.com' - Area 53 website *'beanmachinecoffee.com' (Starbucks) - Bean Machine website *'bruciesexecutivelifestyleautos.com' (Scott Alexander) - Brucie's website *'burgershot.net' (Burger King) - Burger Shot website *'dragonbrainthemovie.com' - Dragon Brain movie website *'eatbiglogs.com' (Kellogs) - Website for Biglogs cereal *'elchamucoroboto.com' - El Chamuco Roboto website *'electronicwritingtablet.com' - Website promoting a Tablet PC *'erisfootware.com' (Nike) - Eris website *'eugenicsincorporated.com' - Eugenics Incorporated website *'eunux.net' (Linux) - Eunux community *'fruitcomputers.com' (Apple) - Fruit Computers website *'gloryholethemepark.com' (Disneyland) - Glory Hole Theme Park website *'goldberglignerandshyster.com' - Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster law firm website *'grype.org' (Skype) - Grype internet phone service website *'huganimals.com' - Pet shelter website *'krapea.com' (Ikea) - Krapea website *'libertycityrealestate.net' - Website for a real estate company, discusses Yusuf Amir's project *'lipurgex.com' - Lipurgex website *'onlineradiorevolution.com' (Last.fm]) - Online radio service *'piswasser.com' (Budweiser) - Pißwasser website *'redwoodcigarettes.com' (Marlboro) - Redwood Cigarettes website *'rustybrownsringdonuts.com' (Dunkin' Donuts) - Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts website *'sprunksoda.com' (Sprite) - Sprunk website *'thebankofliberty.com' (Bank of America) - Bank of Liberty website Guide, community or subculture oriented websites *'americantravelguide.net' - Travel guide for Americans planning to visit Europe *'antfarmcam.net' - Webcam viewing an ant farm *'artthrob.org' - Website highlighting art museums and galleries in Liberty City *'bulimialovers.com' - Website advocating bulimia nervosa *'domestobotlovers.com' - Domestobot fansite *'easterislandcoverup.com' - Website revealing the "truth" behind Easter Island *'fantasyleaguebatswingers.com' - Fantasy baseball website *'fistfans.com' - Webpage for those who enjoy fisting, not 80s hair band Love Fist *'freejames.org' - Website supporting the release of James Pedeaston from prison *'golfloversonline.net' - Supposed golf website, actually gives advice on how to maintain an affair *'hand-jobs-online.com' - Information on becoming a hand model *'happyfarmersupplies.com' - Website offering advice regarding growing marijuana *'heritagenothate.org' - Civil War reenactment website *'homecremation.com' - Website selling DIY cremation kits *'ilovetoblow.org' - Didgeridoo community *'liesdamnlies.net' - Website for people who believe in conspiracy in everyday life *'loveyourmeat.com' - Website advocating the consumption of meat *'modderstotallyrule.com' - Website for computer modders *'outsourceforamerica.com' - Website promoting overseas outsourcing of jobs *'peepthatshit.com' - Tourist's guide to Liberty City *'stopshavingnow.net' - Feminist webpage discouraging female shaving (Roman talks about stumbling upon it in one mission) *'tobaccofacts.net' (TheTruth.com) - Website supporting the use of tobacco *'whymommygotfat.com' - Website explaining pregnancy *'yournewbabysname.com' - Website for baby name suggestions Possible scam websites Niko's email is complete with authentic spam mail for comedic purposes, many of which redirect to some of these websites: *'babiesovernight.com' - Website to (illegally) adopt a baby *'chiropracticovernight.com' - Website offering chiropractic services *'money2makemoney.com' - Website promoting a pyramid scheme *'pinktorpedo.org' - Supposed anti-spyware website, actually rouge security software *'roidsforlittleboys.com' - Get-rich-quick scheme selling steroids for parents to give their children and make them into professional athletes *'yourmexicandoctor.com' - Website offering illegal prescriptions The Lost and Damned These sites were added in The Lost and Damned. These websites cannot be accessed outside of this episode. * angelsofdeathonline.com - Official website of The Angels of Death MC * banditmagazine.net - Online mens lifestyle magazine * congressmanthomasstubbs.com - Official website of Liberty State Congressman Thomas Stubbs * ecoelitevacations.com - Website promoting ecotourism * genderrolldoll.com - Website for a toy reinforcing gender stereotypes * globeoil.net - Website for Globe Oil * highmenspacetours.com (Virgin Galactic) - Space tourism website * killdebtdead.com - Debt management website * lostmc.com - Official website of The Lost MC. The website is only available after receiving an e-mail or text message from Jim Fitzgerald that redirects the player to visit the site. * managingmillennials.org - Website for managing Millennial employees (those born in the 1980s to early 1990s) in the workplace * morningwoodspa.com - Website for a day spa * trainyourselftolerant.com - Website offering sensitivity training in the workplace * uptownriders.net - Official website of the Uptown Riders The Ballad of Gay Tony These sites were added in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Like TLAD, these websites can only be accessed in this episode. * bahamamamasclub.com - Website for the Bahama Mamas nightclub * bleeter.biz (Twitter)- Social networking and microblogging site * fuggie.com (Snuggie) - Website for the Fuggie sleeved blanket * goldforlife.biz - Gold buying website * herculeslibertycity.com - Website for the Hercules gay club * maisonette9.com - Website for the Maisonette 9 nightclub * princessrobotbubblegum.com - Website for Princess Robot Bubblegum * womenareidiots.net (Ross Jeffries, David DeAngelo, other pickup artists) - Website for Nick Lancaster's book Women Are Idiots, encouraging misogynistic attitudes in order to get women * youvebeencelebinated.com (Perez Hilton) - The Celebinator's blog Category:Websites Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in The Lost and Damned Category:Features in The Ballad of Gay Tony